


Male-order

by toastydoodlez



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastydoodlez/pseuds/toastydoodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing an ad on TV, Psy decides to give the site a look, but winds up accidentally ordering. With there being a no return policy, will Psy be able to handle to new addition to his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male-order

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of Absolute Boyfriend. I don’t know enough about the series to consider it a crossover or an au of that specifically though.

' _Are you lonely? Can't find the right man and/or woman? No one out there suit your tastes? Not looking for a life time commitment? Then we have jus the thing for you~! Visit our website, www. lovecatalog. nu. co, and you can create your perfect lover, just-_ '

The TV went off.

"What a load of bull..." He opened his laptop to check for messages, which aside from work, he never got, so it was a quick check. Being bored, he continued to surf the web. But curiosity came knocking against his head, and he found himself on 'The Love Catalog'. "Who would pay for this crap..."

He explored the site, curiosity still abound. "'Make your ultimate lover for your personal pleasure. Custom their personality and abilities to someone you can enjoy at any given time.' What shit. Your preferences can change at any given time, so what's the point? You might find someone to be perfect one day, and a week later think they're completely annoying...Let's see...What do they have anyways?" Psy clicked on the custom selection and a register menu popped up. "...You have to make an account to even look?" He sighed. "I can always delete afterwards. As long as I don't actually buy the damn thing, I'll be fine." Once he made the account, he tried again. "Hm...Custom hair color...eyes...sexual orientation..."

Before he knew it, he was filling out the form. "I guess..This would be my perfect lover?" He scratched his head. "Fuck if I really know. I'm not really into all that dating crap though so..." He put his laptop down, and went into the kitchen for a drink.

Meanwhile, a stray cat had wiggled it's way into his apartment through an open window. It had wondered over to the laptop and, being a cat, walked over the keyboard. Pressing random keys with it's paws, it changed a few things on the form, and laid down to get the laptops warmth.

Psy returned with the drink in his hand and saw the cat. "The hell you doing in here? Scat! Shoo!" He startled the cat, making it press more keys and ultimately confirming the sale. Psy shooed the cat outside and closed the window. "Forgot to shut the stupid thing again..." He returned to the couch and picked up the laptop the cat knocked on the floor and saw the fall made the laptop restart itself. "Damn cat..." He waited for the restart then turned it off properly. "It's late, might as well go to bed." He stood and stretched, took his dish to the kitchen then got ready for bed, making sure to lock everything up. Getting into bed, he had no idea what would be at his door in the morning.


End file.
